The sleepover from down under
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang come over, and chaos insues! Truth or dare, Zelda world, revenge on Bush, sugar wars, and things that are too sugary and disturbing to be put on television. o.o R&R!
1. Never mess with Derricks toostie rolls

Alright, I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!  
  
Bakura: You don't have anything anyone would want, so what's to worry about?  
  
Maylia: *slaps Bakura across the face* I have you...I could toture you by letting the fangirls take youre clothes off and auction them on the internet.   
  
Bakura: Noooooooo! I'll quit! *curls up into a ball*  
  
Maylia: Anyway, review or be hurt severely! *pulls out Millinium frying pan* Erm...I mean, please review. ^_^ Also, some of my friends will be on here, incase you notice anyone unfamiliar. Also, I will let some lucky people who left me a nice review join the story if they want. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Maylia's living room  
  
Maylia: *sitting on couch* They should be here by now...  
  
Tamera: I..want...Seto!! *hyperventilating*   
  
Matala [A/N: My yami ]: *sigh* 5..4...3..2..1..0...*door bells rings*   
  
Maylia: *opens door*  
  
Matala: *eyes flare* You all are exactly 1 second late! Where in the name of ra were you!?!?  
  
Maylia: Calm down....Just calm down..  
  
Matala: Don't you DARE tell me to calm down! *eyes turn red*  
  
Maylia: *sweatdrops and steps back* Umm..Come in..  
  
Yugioh cast: *walks in*  
  
Seto: *sigh* I should of just stayed home where it's quiet...  
  
Tamera: *eyes light up* Kaiba-chan! *glomps him*  
  
Seto: *gasping for breath* Not to mention, at home it's SAFE.  
  
Matala: Maylia, keep youre psychotic, Seto loving fangirl friend under control! She's giving me a headache!  
  
Maylia: *sigh* Fine..*prys Tamera off of Seto*   
  
Tamera: Nooooooooo! I can no longer feel Seto's warmness in my grasp! *starts hyperventilating again*   
  
Maylia: -_- *drags the hyperventilating Tamera and puts her beside Seto*   
  
Tamera: *eyes twinkle* Oh, tenshi! You're back! *glomps Seto again*  
  
Seto: *struggling to break free*  
  
Maylia: *sees Malik* Malik-Chan!  
  
Malik: Oh god....Another insane fangirl....  
  
Maylia: *sweatdrop* Do I look like I would run up and glomp someone like *points to Tamera* her?  
  
Matala: Yes.   
  
Maylia: *rolls eyes* Well I'm not.  
  
Malik: That's a first...But a good one! ^_^   
  
Maylia: *blushing*  
  
Yugi: *runs in circles in living room* Malik and Maylia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S *gets hit with a shoe* Oww...*stands there stunned*  
  
Maylia: Well, atleast he shut up...*hears someone screaming*  
  
Someone: *falls through roof*  
  
Maylia: O_O Derrick?   
  
Derrick: Oh..Eheh...Hiya, Maylia. ^_^   
  
Maylia: What was that about?  
  
Derrick: What? *looks up and sees the hole in ceiling* Oh...Umm...I was...Trying to fly...  
  
Everyone but Derrick: .....?  
  
Derrick: Yes..Trying to fly....I have wings, they are just invisable...And they won't fly for me....Someday, I know they will...  
  
Bakura: ...You guys call me crazy?  
  
Maylia: You are insane, baka...Derrick is just...Erm...Disturbed...Yeah. That's it. Disturbed. Very...o.o  
  
Duke: I got that part down.  
  
Derrick: *eyes flare* It's the evil monkey! *points finger accusingly at Duke*  
  
Duke: Huh? What?!  
  
Derrick: I'll never forget what happened at the zoo that day..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
Derrick: Ohhh! What a cool zoo! *runs up to cage containing a monkey with a red jacket on* Ohh! Such a cute monkey! *reaches hand in to pet it and drops toostie roll in cage*  
  
Monkey: O_O *sees toostie roll and grabs it greedily*   
  
Derrick: NOOOOOOO! MY TOOSTIE ROLL! NOOOOOOOOO! *sounds echoes*  
  
Monkey: *eats toostie roll*  
  
Derrick: *gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cough cough* NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Flashback  
  
Derrick: You...Took...My...Tootsie roll! *starts hyperventilating*  
  
Duke: O_O What the...  
  
Derrick: *pulls out Millinium Mallet*  
  
Duke: O_O EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *screams like a girl and runs with Derrick at his heels*  
  
Ryou: Maylia, youre friends are wierd...  
  
Maylia: ......  
  
Everyone: O_O *staring as Derrick chases Duke around the room*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeeeeeee! Ok, there will be more people joining, they just weren't all introduced yet..Please review also! And tell me if you want to be added to the story! Arigatou and Ja ne! 


	2. Disturbing confessions and dares

*cough* Alright, here is chapter 2!  
  
Maylia: I own yugioh! I own everyone!   
  
Malik: No she doesn't...Ignore that. Maylia owns nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - Disturbing confessions and dares  
  
Maylia: *sitting on couch pondering* You guys wanna play truth or dare?  
  
Everyone: Alright.  
  
Maylia: Hmmm...Seto, truth or dare?  
  
Seto: Dare.  
  
Maylia: I dare you to let Tamera glomp you until we are done playing.  
  
Tamera: *eyes light up* I like this dare! *glomps Seto*  
  
Seto: -.- Tamera, truth or dare?  
  
Tamera: Hmm..Dare, tenshi! *glomping*  
  
Seto: -_- I dare you to let go of me.  
  
Tamera: Noooooo! *sob* Meanie! *reluctently lets go and starts sniffling* Anzu, truth or dare?  
  
Anzu: Truth.  
  
Tamera: Do you like Yugi?  
  
Anzu: *blush* Yes.  
  
Yugi: O_O *scoots away from Anzu*  
  
Anzu: Yami, truth or dare?  
  
Yami: Dare.  
  
Anzu: I dare you to sit on Seto's lap for 10 minutes.  
  
Yami: WHAT!?!?  
  
Maylia: *laughing* She dared you. You have to, baka.  
  
Yami: *sob* ;_; *sits down on Seto's lap*  
  
Seto: You have a cruel sense of humor...  
  
Yami: Ok, Ryou, truth or dare?  
  
Ryou: Dare.  
  
Yami: I dare you to kiss Anzu.  
  
Ryou: Oh gods no! You sick pervert! No way I am kissing that friendship loving wench!  
  
Bakura: O_O Did you just turn into a Yami, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *glare* No way am I kissing *points finger at Anzu* her!  
  
Maytala: *pushes Ryou onto Anzu and they kiss* Oops...Sorry bout that. O_O  
  
Ryou and Anzu: *kissing each other passionately*  
  
Everyone but Ryou and Anzu: O_O   
  
Maylia: Hey...Umm...You can stop now...For all our sakes..*eye twitches and the disguisting sight*  
  
Ryou and Anzu: *release each other gasping for breath*  
  
Ryou: Maytala, truth or dare?  
  
Maytala: Truth.  
  
Ryou: Are you really Maylia's yami?  
  
Maytala: Yes.  
  
Ryou: Really?  
  
Maytala: Duh.  
  
Ryou: Oh, ok.  
  
Maytala: Ok, Marik. Truth or dare?  
  
Marik: Truth.  
  
Maytala: Did you ever play with barbie dolls?  
  
Marik: Umm...Yes..*holds up Potty Training Kelly doll*  
  
Maytala: o_o Ok...-.-  
  
Maylia: Let's get something to eat, because this is getting too scary...  
  
Everyone: Alright. 


	3. Truth or dare round 2!

Yay! Soooooo many reviews! *cheers happily* I feel loved! Ok, well, you guys earned it! Here is chappie 3! Also, the people that will be joining us are...Oh, you'll just have to wait! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, I just wish I did...-.-  
  
Chapter two: Truth or dare round 2!  
  
Everyone: *sitting in random places in kitchen*  
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Maylia: *goes and opens door*  
  
Mystical Miyuki, Lady-Silverkiss & Sara: Hi! ^_^   
  
Maylia: Oh, hiya! ^_^ Come on in. We're about to-*hears yelling in kitchen*  
  
Everyone in living room: *runs into kitchen* O_O  
  
Everyone: *throwing food at random people*  
  
Maylia: Eat..? O_O  
  
Malik: *throws creamed corn at Maylia, Myst, Silver, & Sara*  
  
Maylia: *eyes flare* QUIET!!!!! *thunder booms in background*  
  
Everyone but Maylia: O_O *freeze in place*  
  
Maylia: *twitch* That's better...Obviously we are done eating...So, you do guys want to play truth or dare again?  
  
Everyone: Sure!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In living room  
  
Maylia: Ok, last time we left off with Marik, so it's his turn.  
  
Marik: Ok. Silver, truth or dare?  
  
Silver: Dare.  
  
Marik: I dare you to whack Anzu with a day-old crusty french bread stick.  
  
Anzu: Noooo! Not the day-old crusty french bread stick! Anything but that!  
  
Silver: Wow, I like this game! ^_^ *whacks Anzu in the head with bread stick*  
  
Anzu: *curls up into a ball and starts hyperventilating* Must..Escape...The bread!  
  
Everyone but Anzu: O_O  
  
Silver: Okay...Anyway...Bakura, truth or dare.  
  
Bakura: Truth.  
  
Silver: Okay, do you like the pharoh?  
  
Bakura: If I liked him why would I be trying to KILL him? No way!  
  
Silver: Good point.  
  
Bakura: Marik, truth or dare.  
  
Marik: Dare.  
  
Bakura: I dare you to kiss Myst.  
  
Marik: Oooo. *eyes light up*  
  
Myst: *blush*   
  
Marik & Myst: *kiss passionately*  
  
Everyone but Myst & Marik: O_O  
  
Marik & Myst: *release each other*  
  
Marik: Ok, Sara, truth or dare?  
  
Sara: Dare.  
  
Marik: I dare you to kiss Yami.  
  
Bakura: Hahah! She's going to hate-  
  
Sara: *grabs Yami and kisses him*  
  
Yami: *returns kiss*  
  
Maylia: See, Bakura, you jynxed the dare you baka! -.-  
  
Sara: Maylia, truth or dare?  
  
Maylia: Truth.  
  
Sara: Do you like Malik?  
  
Maylia: Yep. And proud of it.  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Maylia: Yep. ^_^  
  
Malik: ^_^  
  
Maylia: Derrick, truth or dare?  
  
Derrick: *eyes light up at thought of being picked* Dare.  
  
Maylia: I dare you to give youre turn to me.  
  
Derrick: *sniff* Fine. *curls up into a ball*  
  
Maylia: -_-' Ok, anyway Yugi, truth or dare.  
  
Yugi: Dare.   
  
Maylia: I dare you to give Malik youre Millinium puzzle.  
  
Malik: O_O I love you!  
  
Maylia: :)X  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOO! Yami! Do something!  
  
Yami: I can't. -.-  
  
Yugi: *sniffs and hands Millinium puzzle to Malik*  
  
Malik: *puts Millinium puzzle on and smiles proudly* ^_^ The world is mine! Hahahaha!  
  
Yugi: *sniff* Malik, truth or dare?  
  
Malik: Dare.  
  
Marik & Bakura: NOOOOO! -.-  
  
Yugi: *evil grin* I dare you to give me my Millinium puzzle back! ^_^  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHH! NOO!! *reluctently hands the puzzle back to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *smiles proudly*  
  
Maylia: Ok, what do you guys want to do now?  
  
Yami: Do you have Zelda for Nintendo 64?  
  
Maylia: But of course.  
  
Yami: Why don't I transport all of us to the game?  
  
Everyone: O_O REALLY!?  
  
Yami: Yep!  
  
Duke: You can do that?  
  
Yami: Yup.   
  
Everyone: YAY! *runs into Maylia room*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bwhahahah! This is going to be great. ^_^ Ok, there WILL be more people joining so don't worry! Please review and remember to tell me if you want to be in the story! 


	4. Majora's Mask, YuGiOh style!

Yay! More reviews! *cheers* Okay, you guys reviewed, so here is chapter 4!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the people I invited to the story, so don't sue! O_o  
  
Chapter 4 - Majora's Mask, Yu-Gi-Oh style!  
  
Maylia: Ok, everyone-  
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Maylia: *opens door*  
  
Lori: Hiya! ^_^  
  
Maylia: Hi, come on in. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: *waiting for Yami to transport them*  
  
Yami: Ready?  
  
Everyone: Ready.  
  
Yami: Are you sure?  
  
Everyone: Yep.  
  
Yami: Are you really really really-  
  
Everyone: JUST DO IT ALREADY!  
  
Yami: Alright, fine! -.- *Millinium puzzle glows and everyone disappears*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the game  
  
Everyone: *looking around*  
  
Derrick: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *looks at himself*  
  
Maylia: What? *sees Derrick is a Deku Shrub* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: *rolling with laughter*  
  
Marik: Oh my gods! I'm a fairy!!!!   
  
Yami: Me too! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Oh dear gods!  
  
Joey: Oh my god! I'm a dog! O_O (A/N You know, that little dog that attacks you all the time..^_^)  
  
Seto: It suits you perfectly.  
  
Joey: Grrrr........  
  
Maylia: Hah! The rest of us are..Us...3d style!! Kawaii! *looks at her sword* ^_^   
  
Maytala: Kawaii isn't one of my favorite words.  
  
Maylia: That's because you're a yami.   
  
Maytala: True...  
  
Maylia: Ok, so...What do we do now?  
  
Joey: *scratching ear*   
  
Derrick: Ooooo...We're in North Clocktown! O_O Kawaii! ^_^ Let's go outside into the field. *walks up to gate*  
  
Guard: Hold it! I cannot allow a Deku Shrub such as youreself to leave to-  
  
Maylia: DEAR GOD ENOUGH WITH SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER! *slices guards neck off* Man, I have been wanting to do that a loooong time....-_-  
  
Everyone but Maylia: O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the field.  
  
Joey: Oooooo! Jelly! (A/N one of those green jelly things that have items in them)  
  
Maylia: No, wait! Joey! That's a-  
  
Joey: *pounces on it and gets sucked in the middle* O_O (A/N I know it doesn't do that, but let's just pretend is does. ^_^)  
  
Maylia: Monster....-.-  
  
Derrick: Fear my bubbley goodness! *blows bubbles at monster*  
  
Monster: O_O *burstes and Joey pops out*  
  
Derrick: Feh! All that for nothing! There isn't even a rupee inside! *sniff*  
  
Joey: *licking lips* Man, dats good jelly!  
  
Everyone but Joey: -.-  
  
Lori: You should of just let the monster keep him...  
  
Sara: Agreed.  
  
Yami: Ummm..Bad news guys...  
  
Everyone but Yami: ?  
  
Yami: *laughing nervously* Ummm..I kind of forgot to mention...I can't get us out of here until we beat the game....  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Marik: Oh my Ra...You've been pretty dumb pharoh, but this is the all time..Now I'm stuck here....AS A FAIRY!  
  
Silver: Guess we're stuck here until we beat the game....  
  
Myst: Yep..*sigh*  
  
Yami: Oooo! Snow! *picks up a handful of snow*  
  
Maylia: NO! Don't! It could be a...  
  
Snowball: *Bites Yami and bounces off*  
  
Yami: Owwww...  
  
Malik: And you call youreself the king of games?  
  
Yami: Well I don't see YOU saving the world.  
  
Malik: Well duh, that's because I tried to take over the world, baka..  
  
Maylia: What now..?  
  
Derrick: I guess we'll have to go to the first temple...*cringes* The swamp.  
  
Everyone but Derrick: Oh gods....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! ^_^ Sorry I didn't add alot of people, but I couldn't keep up with them all...Until this part of the story is over, no one else can join probably..I'll have to think about it..Sorry everyone...:( But anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a nice review for me! ^_^ Ja ne for now! 


	5. Fairy Yami's, Old dudes, and poison Kool...

Yey! Ok, you guys reviewed, so here's the next chapter! Um..*ponders* What else can I say?  
  
Bakura: You're going to set me free? *is chained up*  
  
Maylia: Ha-ha. Nice try. If I set you free you are going straight to the clouds, or straight down in youre case.  
  
Bakura: I'm already dead, dur...  
  
Maylia: *evil smirk* Then I guess I should let the fangirls in, eh? *  
  
Fangirls: *banging on door* WE WANT BAKURA! WE WANT BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: Noooo! I'LL SHUT UP! Ra, and I thought I was the master of toture. -_-'  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yugioh, if I did the world would be in choas in ways you may not want to know...^_^  
  
Chapter 5 (Fairy Yami's, Old dudes, and poison Kool-Aid)  
  
Everyone: *walking in field*   
  
Derrick: Ooo! Look! *points to cave* Do you think this is the way to the swamp?  
  
Maylia: I don't know, why don't you ask our friend Mr.Sign? *points to sign above reading Swamp entrance*  
  
Derrick: *laughing nervously* It could be trap, you know..  
  
Sign: *falls off revealing a 2nd lair that reads 'No, it's not a trap, idiot.'  
  
Marik: Ha-ha...Deku boy got showed up by a sign!   
  
Derrick: I'd rather be Deku boy then a fairy...  
  
Marik: Grrrrr.  
  
Ryou: Let's just go already, gods!  
  
Everyone but Marik & Derrick: Agreed. *enters cave*  
  
Marik & Derrick: *give each other one more death glare, then follow*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of the cave  
  
Maylia: Finally...Okay..Now what?  
  
Derrick: What's that up there? *points to tree house made out of twigs*  
  
Maylia: *shrug* Only one way to find out. *walks up to ladder and climbs tree house followed by everyone else*  
  
Inside tree house  
  
Everyone: *looking around*  
  
Old dude: Hello! Are you here to get a camera to take a picture?  
  
Maylia: What??  
  
Old dude: I can give you a camera, if you take a picture of the giant octopus outside then you get a free boat ride to the Deku Palace!  
  
Derrick: Fine. Gimme the camera.  
  
Old dude: *gives camera to them*  
  
Derrick: Besides, how tough can it be to take a picture of an octopus?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out tree house  
  
Everyone: O_O *looking at giant octopus*   
  
Maylia: That isn't a freaking octopus! I don't even know WHAT it is!  
  
Myst: Urgh..Oh well, let's just take a picture of it from the dock.   
  
Old dude: *steps out* That's cheating! You have to get close to it!   
  
Derrick: WHAT? If we step near that thing, it'll kill us! You'd sacrafice us for a picture?  
  
Old dude: That's what their payin' me for.  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Maylia: Hey, I have another idea, let's just steal the boat!  
  
Bakura: Sounds good to me.   
  
Old dude: No! It's against the rules!   
  
Derrick: Screw you. :|  
  
Old dude: I'm warning you! *pounces at Derrick*  
  
Derrick: *calmly steps out of way and old dude falls in water*  
  
Octopus: Ooooo! Din din! *eats old guy*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Maylia: ....Okay, whatever...Let's get the boat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the boat  
  
Everyone: *sitting down on deck immpatiently*   
  
Derrick: AHH! IT'S AN OCTOPUS AGAIN! Or...Whatever that thing is! AHHHHH!  
  
Everyone but Derrick: *turns around and sees octopus* O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs around frantically like idiots*  
  
Boat: *runs into octopus*  
  
Octopus: O_O *sinks under surface and disappears*  
  
Maylia: .....All that for nothing..?  
  
Everyone: -.-  
  
Sara: Hey! We're here!  
  
Myst: About time.  
  
Yami: Oh gods! This place smells like my grandma!  
  
Everyone but Yami: O_O  
  
Yami: Never mind....  
  
Maylia: Okay...Anyway, lets go.  
  
Everyone: *gets off boat*  
  
Joey: Ohhh! Kool-Aid!  
  
Yugi: Joey! I don't think that's-  
  
Joey: *dips head in river and comes back up with no mouth* O_O  
  
Seto: ....Idiot..Wait...*suddenly realizes that Joey can't talk*  
  
Everyone but Joey: *grins evilly* YAY!   
  
Maylia: Wee! ^_^ This'll be much easier without him talking. ^_^  
  
Derrick: Ahem...*points to guards*  
  
Maylia: Oh, crap..*read sign above that says 'Dekus only'*  
  
Derrick: *evil grin* Idea.   
  
Everyone but Derrick: ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derrick: *carrying a wagon with bushes on it* Hello, good guards! Just delivering some bushes to the king's room!  
  
Guards: *nod and move out of way*  
  
Derrick: *walks in*  
  
Everyone but Derrick: *jump out of wagon*   
  
Maylia: That is the LAST time I do one of your plans...  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
Derrick: -.-  
  
Seto: Let's just go already..  
  
Derrick: To the king's room! *insert heroic music here*  
  
Maylia: Doh, he's a Deku, too...We're not..Which equals-  
  
Triston: Ooo! I know I know! Uhh...Four..  
  
Maylia: ....Anyway, he'll throw us in the mote. Probably literally. -.-  
  
Derrick: Then get back in the wagon.  
  
Bakura: Oh ra...  
  
Maylia: Ok, after THIS, I am NEVER listening to your plans again.  
  
Derrick: You're just jealous!  
  
Maylia: Erm..How bout no.  
  
Bakura: Just shut up and get in!  
  
Maylia: Excuse me? *eyes turn red*  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop* Uhh..Please?  
  
Maylia: That's better *walks to crate as everyone stares at her*  
  
Malik: O.o She scared the tomb robber...  
  
Maylia: Come on, before the guards come.  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside King's room  
  
Derrick: *carrying wagon again* Hello, my dear king!  
  
'Dear' King: *stuffing face with donuts* Sup, homie?  
  
Derrick: O_O  
  
King: Erm, I mean, how arth thou, dost thou needith something?  
  
Derrick: Wanna try that one more time?  
  
King: Grr...Hello, do you need something?  
  
Derrick: Yes, can you tell me which way to the dungeon?  
  
King: No! You must not go there! It's too dangerous! Terrible rumors have been heard of that place, even the-  
  
Derrick: JUST TELL ME ALREADY!  
  
King: *sigh* Fine...It's on top the waterfall.  
  
Joey: *mouth comes back* Well, dat saved us alotta time!  
  
King: OH GODS! EVIL TALKING BUSHES! RUN!!!!!!!! GUARDS!  
  
Derrick: O_O'  
  
Guard: *grabs Derrick*  
  
Other guard: *rolls wagon out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Palace  
  
Derrick: Owwww...That crap hurts when they throw you out...  
  
Everyone: *falls out of wagon*   
  
Maylia: God, great time for Joey to get his speech back..  
  
Yugi: Well, atleast we know where to go now..  
  
Bakura: *sarcastically* Yeah, ontop the waterfall...And how exactly do we get up there?  
  
Maylia: Ahem...*points to sign above cave that says 'Waterfall entrance'*  
  
Bakura: Ohh...^_^ *mutters a string of colorful words and something about Shadow Realm and signs*  
  
Malik: This is getting old...And how many dungeons do we have to beat?  
  
Maylia: Four.  
  
Malik: Oh lord....  
  
Derrick: Let's go..The faster we get there, the faster we can get to the next temple, and the next, and the next and-  
  
Everyone but Derrick: WE GET THE POINT!  
  
Everyone: *enters cave*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BWhahaahah! ^_^ I honest didn't expect to have this happen in the story, but now I am glad I added it! xD   
  
Announcer dude: Will they get to the dungeon? Will they get out of the game? But most importantly, find out in -   
  
Maylia: *smacks announcer with Millinium frying pan* Let's make it sweet and simple, shall we? ^_^ R&R please! 


	6. Disturbed mask sellers, talking temples,...

Weeeeeee! So many reviews! ^_^ *cheers happily* Ima go get the peanut butters buckeyes and get sugar high to celebrate!  
  
Bakura: Oh ra no..  
  
Malik: Not sugar..  
  
Maylia: Oh yes..*insert horror music here* Sugar...  
  
Malik & Bakura: NOOOOO! Run for your lives!  
  
Maylia: Okay, anyway, here's chapter six!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter six - Disturbed mask sellers, talking temples, and Nintendo64 employees with pretty white jackets  
  
Everyone: *staring at temple up ahead*  
  
Derrick: *turns to group* Yay! We're here you guys!  
  
Maylia: Nothing gets past you, does it?  
  
Derrick: You know me all to well, Maylia. ^_^  
  
Everyone but Derrick: *sweatdrop*  
  
Maylia: Uh oh..Oh gods....Oh no! ALL THIS FOR NOTHING!  
  
Malik: What?   
  
Maylia: *twitch* We have to get an ocarina first..O_O To play a song...  
  
Derrick: How do you know?  
  
Maylia: *points to rock that says 'This temple won't open unless you play a song* _  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Mask seller: *walks up*   
  
Maylia: O_O What the..? You arn't suppose to be here!  
  
Mask seller: I know, but I have been watching you, and you all seem quite pathetic and don't stand a chance, so I'll teach you the song of healing, and sell you an ocarina..For a price..I seen a mask, a powerful one....That could-  
  
Maylia: Blah! Just get to the point!  
  
Mask seller: Grr...Fine! I'll give you the ocarina and teach you the song of healing now, and when you get the mask, you'll give it to me.  
  
Bakura: What if we refuse to give it to you?  
  
Mask seller: Then I'll be forced to toture you by tying you up and make you look at my face! DUN DUN DUN!   
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Maylia: *gulp* Okay, deal...  
  
Mask seller: Okay, let's make this quick before the Nintendo64 company comes and ties me up in a straight jacket again.   
  
Everyone but Mask seller: O.o  
  
Mask seller: *tosses ocarina to everyone but Derrick*  
  
Derrick: ...HEY! Where's mine! _  
  
Mask seller: You already have it.  
  
Derrick: Huh? What do- *trumphets pop out of shirt* O_O Is it just me, or did it look like that thing just came out of my..Nevermind..Okay. Ready.  
  
Mask seller: *sitting on a chair by a 10 foot piano* (A/N I thought that was wierd the first time I saw it. O_O I still do, really, and-Ok, I'll shut up. ^.^)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Mask seller: Okay, here we go..*plays some fruity song*  
  
Everyone: O.o *start to play along*  
  
A mysterious, and disturbing light surrounds the land...  
  
Mysterious voice: You have learned the- Ah..Who cares!  
  
Maylia: *sweatdrop* That was the most pathetic song I've ever heard...  
  
Mask seller: Hey, don't blame me! I'm not a fruity, hideous, mask seller that smiles continously and gives people the creeps on purpose, I was just drawn that way!  
  
Everyone but mask seller: Riiiiight.....  
  
Random voice: HEY! HE'S OVER HERE! BOB! GET THE STRAIGHT JACKET!  
  
Mask seller: Yay! The Nintendo64 company! *horse appears out of no where* *turns to group and starts talking like a cheesey broadcaster* Zelda Majora's mask is rated E for everyone! *jumps on horse* Catch me if you can! *jumps on horse* HI HO SILVER! AWAAAAAAY!!!!!!! *laughs maniaclly and rides away into the distance, laughing...Still laughing..*  
  
Nintendo64 dude: Get him! *several Nintendo64 employees run past*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Maylia: Dear ra...That was...I..I don't even KNOW what that was!   
  
Malik: I don't think I wanna know..  
  
Bakura: Ditto.  
  
Derrick: O_O  
  
Temple: *raises up out of water* WOOOOOOOOO! I can breathe! HALLEUJAH AND PRAISE THE LORD!   
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Maylia: ....Did that temple just talk...?...Well, whatever...Let's go already.  
  
Sara: Yeah...This place stinks...  
  
Joey: Sorry, dat wuz me.  
  
Everyone but Joey: .....  
  
Maylia: ....I am going to pretend I didn't hear that...Let's go...  
  
Everybody: *walks inside*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer dude: Will they stand their ground? Will they get home? Will the USA finally notice that Bush is insane?  
  
Maylia: *smacks announcer dude with Millinium pan* Next time, it's the shadow realm, I'm warning you..  
  
Bakura: May I, May-Chan? *puppy eyes*  
  
Fangirls: *squeal*  
  
Maylia: Sure.  
  
Bakura: *smirk* Bye bye, announcer fool! *sends to shadow realm*  
  
Maylia: Yay! ^_^ Okay, anyway...R&R please and I'll give you a cookie! ^_~ 


	7. Evil blueberry pastries and growth spurt...

Maylia: Weeeeeeeeee! 40 reviews! *ballons fly up in the air* ^_^   
  
Malik: It's just 40 reviews, jeez...  
  
Maylia: ....Let's see you try to right a story Mr.Icangetmorethan40reviewsandMayliaisgonnakillmeandthatsamatteroffact  
  
Malik: O_O.... Never mind. ^_^  
  
Maylia: Ok then, anyway, here's chapter 7!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, all I own is this fanfic and some pocket lint..so if you sue me there really isn't much to take. -_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - Evil blueberry pastries, and growth spurts  
  
Everyone: *looking around*  
  
Maylia: What now?  
  
Joey: *cringes* I have an idea!  
  
Everyone but Joey: *gasp* O_O  
  
Joey: -.-' Let's just live here for the rest of our lives!  
  
Everyone but Joey: *anime fall*  
  
Myst: I should have known...  
  
Seto: Agreed...I should of too..-.-  
  
Tamera: *eyes flare* You would agree with her, but not me?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE HISTORY!  
  
Seto: Through...? *starts laughing and points finger at Tamera*  
  
Tamera: You're laughing on the outside, but I think we both know what's going on inside.  
  
Seto: Yeah, I'm laughing on the inside too! *rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Tamera: Sure you are....Go kiss up to Myst! She can comfort you!   
  
Myst: Are you saying I am a snob!?!?  
  
Tamera: Yes! Yes I am!  
  
Myst: *twitch* THAT'S IT! *lunges at Tamera*  
  
Myst & Tamera: *fighting*  
  
Joey: Oo! Cat fight! Meeeeeeoooooooooow! Meoooo-  
  
Maylia: *smacks Joey* Shut up, things are already disturbing enough as they are, we don't need you flapping your mouth again.  
  
Myst & Tamera: *have stopped fighting and panting rapidly*  
  
Bakura: Are you two finished?  
  
Myst & Tamera: No. *start to fight again*  
  
Everyone but Myst & Tamera: *anime fall*  
  
Maylia: Just quit-  
  
Myst: OW! THAT'S MY HAIR! You bleached barbie clone!  
  
Maylia: Will you just-  
  
Tamera: Takes one to know one!  
  
Maylia: SHUT UP! *thunder booms in background*  
  
Tamera & Myst: *stop fighting* O_O  
  
Maylia: Can we just work together for now? You guys can kill each other when we get out of here!  
  
Tamera & Myst: Works for us! ^_^  
  
Everyone but Tamera & Myst: *anime fall*  
  
Sara: Let's go already.   
  
Silver: Yeah, this place is creepy. O_O  
  
Marik: *looking around room* We need to get to that side over there.  
  
Derrick: Nothing gets past you, does it fairy boy?  
  
Marik: *growls* Watch it...  
  
Maylia: Let's just go...There's a ladder over there.  
  
Everyone: *climb down ladder*  
  
Derrick: Does..Anybody hear animal noises?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Mysterious shadow(A/N one of those round black things O_O): *bounces around room*  
  
Everyone: O_O   
  
Derrick: Oh gods! There's a ton of them!  
  
Everyone: *looking around and notice they are surrounded by shadow ball thingies* O_O  
  
Joey: Oooooo! Blueberry puff pastries!   
  
Everyone but Joey: What???  
  
Joey: *starts shoveling monsters into mouth*  
  
Everyone but Joey: *staring* O_O  
  
Joey: *burps and smoke comes out of ears* Ouch! Now dats some heart burn der!  
  
Maylia:......You..You know what..I'm going to pretend that didn't happen....  
  
Malik: Yeah...That was...Disturbing...  
  
Bakura: Ditto...  
  
Maylia: Let's go, I don't want to stay here the rest of my life.  
  
Joey: I do!  
  
Maylia: Then you stay here. That way all of us are happy.  
  
Derrick: O_O *looking at himself* Guys...Guess what..?  
  
Everyone but Derrick: ? *turn around* O_O  
  
Derrick: *is now human form* Bwhahah! Awsome!  
  
Maylia: When did that happen?  
  
Derrick: I dunno, I felt taller outside after we played that song...but I thought it was just a growth spurt...  
  
Everyone but Derrick: *sweatdrop*  
  
Maylia: Ahem...Okay, anyway....Let's go shall we?   
  
Everyone: *opens door* O_O *tons of lilly pads are placed over water, and a bunch of other random stuff*  
  
Maylia: Okay...This is going to be harder than I thought..  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I've decided until this part of the story is over, I won't be adding anymore people..._ I'm sorry, but I can't remember everyone! :( Please don't kill me! But after they are out of the game, then I'll probably let some people in! ^_^ *laughs maniacally* It's Friday! Which means no school! Which possibly means 2 updates! Which means sugar!  
  
Malik: You already ate 20 bags 15 minutes ago! No WAY are you getting more sugar!!  
  
Bakura: Plus you already messed up the kitchen! Well, you didn't mess it up...You DESTROYED it!  
  
Maylia: *sighs and makes teary eyes* You're right....I'm sorry...I..I'll go clean the kitchen up as an apology..  
  
Malik: Good!  
  
Maylia: *walks into kitchen sadly*  
  
Malik: She's scary when she gets sugar in her system..-.-   
  
Bakura: *eyes widen* Malik....There's 100 bags of sugar in there..  
  
Malik and Bakura: O_O MAYLIA! *run into kitchen and chase her around the room*  
  
Maylia: *running in circles around the counter with Malik and Bakura at her heels* Please R&R! And check out Derrick the Deku Scrubs story by the way! It's awsome! WEEEEEEE SUGAR! 


	8. Evil donuts ermLilly pads and What the h...

Wheeeeeee! So many reviews! I feel loved! *cheers happily* Okay, you earned it, so you get to learn it! Here's chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8 - Evil donuts erm..Lilly pads and- What the heck!? MAJORA!  
  
Derrick: How hard can it be to jump on a lilly?   
  
Maylia: Hard than your thick head presumes, don't even THINK about-  
  
Derrick: *jumps on lilly pad*  
  
Lily pad: *closes up and spits him back out*  
  
Derrick: -.- Owww...  
  
Maylia: -.- Baka...Ok, now what?  
  
Bakura: There's more than one way to get rid of an evil lilly! THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Maylia: NO!  
  
Bakura: Why not?  
  
Maylia: They are there for a reason..We need them.  
  
Joey: Mmmmm...Big donuts..REALLY REALLY big donuts...Mmmm...Donuts..  
  
Everyone but Joey: O_o  
  
Maylia: Don't even think about it, puppy.  
  
Joey: *whimper*  
  
Malik: What's that? *points to switch*  
  
Maylia: *shrug* Only one way to find out...*steps on switch* (A/N Beyond here, I forget what it does, so I'm gonna be creative! ^_^)  
  
Switch: *explodes*  
  
Maylia: Owwies...  
  
Derrick: Now who's the baka, baka?  
  
Maylia: *eyes flare*  
  
Derrick: O_O *steps back*  
  
Maylia: Thought so...-.-  
  
Bakura: What do we do now?  
  
Majora: *appears*   
  
Everyone but Majora: O_O WHAT THE?  
  
Maylia: Wow...This game has ALOT of bugs...  
  
Joey: Mmmmmmm....Bugs....  
  
Maylia: *slaps forehead* Not that kind of bug, idiot...Wait...You like bugs....? O_O  
  
Joey: Yup. ^_^  
  
Maylia: ....  
  
Majora: You guys suck. Just battle already, I've been waiting FOREVER! A monkey could beat you at this!  
  
Joey: Wow! I could!?  
  
Majora: ...No comment. Anyway, like I said. You guys are pathetic. So let's get this over already. This shouldn't take too long, you guys don't have all the requirments..Bwhahhaahahah!  
  
Maylia: Niether do you, baka...You get more stuff as we get further..  
  
Majora: Oh yeah...Well, I still have the mask!  
  
Malik: If that is the mask, I'd hate to see your face....  
  
Majora: GRR! Let's just fight already, you fools! *dramatic boss music starts up*  
  
Maylia: You know, he's alot shorter in person.  
  
Sara: Yeah...  
  
Silver: What now?   
  
Bakura: How should I know, fool!?  
  
Silver: Excuse me? *eyes flare*  
  
Marik: I'll kill him with my- oh yeah...I left my Millinium Rod on the couch..  
  
Everyone but Marik: -.-  
  
Derrick: You could always use your supa pixie dust.  
  
Marik: Grr..Watch it.....  
  
Majora: Are you all gonna fight or what?  
  
Everyone: *arguing with random people*  
  
Majora: COME ON! AHHHHHHH! HEAD ACHE! *holding head*  
  
Everyone: *still arguing*  
  
Joey: *arguing with a lilly pad*   
  
Majora: AHH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! *throws mask to Maylia and kills himself*  
  
Everyone: O_o Coolness!  
  
Maylia: No one can stop our argumentive powers! Whahaha!  
  
Mask seller: *appears with straight jacket on* Oh goodie! You've gotten the mask! Now..If I can just..Get my hand....Out of this sleeve-  
  
Maylia: *sticks mask in seller's mouth*  
  
Mask seller: *muffled* Mfffyyasyt!  
  
Everyone: Your welcome!   
  
Maylia: Whahaah! Take THAT Link!  
  
Malik: Can we go now?  
  
Yami: *sniff* Can't we stay..?  
  
Everyone but Yami: NO!   
  
Yami: Grrr....Fine! *Millinium Puzzle glows and everyone disappears*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia's living room  
  
Maylia: Thank ra! *kisses floor* Home sweet home!  
  
Derrick: Well...That was...Wierd...But fun! Now what?  
  
Everyone: TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia: Sorry that the whole Zelda thing didn't last long, but I forgot about everything basically, but wait! Good news is, this story is going to have over 40 chapters hopefully! *listens to reviewers cheer* I'm loved! ^_^  
  
Malik: No you're not!  
  
Maylia: What!? *sniff* I'm NOT!? *sobs uncontrollably and runs into bathroom*  
  
Malik: -.- *mumbles* Stupid PMS....Anyway...R&R! 


	9. Party at Kaiba's!

Weee! Updateness! Some people that joined the story will be leaving, atleast one or two..I hope you guys don't hate me! - But, the good thing is, that means some new people will be able to join! ^_^ Okay, here's chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9 - Party at Kaiba's!  
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Maylia: *goes to answer and opens door*  
  
Mistress Nika: Hiya! :D   
  
Maylia: Hiya Nika! ^_^ One sec, I've got to have someone leav- *hears yelling*  
  
Maylia & Nika: *run into living room*  
  
Tamera: *breathing heavily* You're sitting near *points finger accusingly at Myst* her!  
  
Seto: ....And.....? You would glomp me, probably KILL me if I sat next to you.  
  
Tamera: What!? I would never do such a thing!  
  
Everyone but Tamera: Right...  
  
Tamera: -.- Fine! I'll leave then! *walks out and slams the door behind her causing things to fall from the wall*  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!!  
  
Maylia: Okay, anyway, this is Nika.   
  
Nika: Hiya! ^_^  
  
Maylia: Alright, let's play truth or dare. We left off with Malik last time, so it's his turn.  
  
Malik: Okay. Hrm...Nika, truth or dare?  
  
Nika: Dare.  
  
Malik: I dare you to sit on Bakura for 20 minutes.  
  
Nika: Ohhh...Awsome!   
  
Bakura: NO! DON'T YOU DARE WOMAN!  
  
Nika: *eyes flare* Don't make me get the tape!  
  
Bakura: *snorts* Tape cannot do a thing to me, fool!  
  
Nika: *evil smirk* We'll see..*pulls duck tape out of pocket and in 2 seconds flat Bakura is taped to the floor*  
  
Bakura: What the?!  
  
Nika: It's my Bakura-cling tape. ^_^   
  
Bakura: O_O'  
  
Neko: *sits happily on Bakura's stomach* ^_^ Okay, Yugi, truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: Truth.  
  
Neko: Did you ever kiss Yami?  
  
Yugi: NO!  
  
Yami: Yes you did! Don't hide our love!  
  
Yugi: Yamiiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Fine! I guess I'm not good enough for you!  
  
Yugi: You are!  
  
Yami: *ignores* I'm too good for Mr.Pointyhairedmidget!  
  
Yugi: You are exactly like me!  
  
Yami: I'm taller! I'm not 16 and 3 feet tall!  
  
Yugi: Hey! It's not my fault I didn't eat my vegetables!  
  
Yami: Yes it is!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
4 hours later....(A/N Boring, isn't it? ^_^)  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Maylia: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Yami & Yugi: O_o  
  
Maylia: Gods...Thank you..  
  
Yugi: Your welcome!   
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh!  
  
Maylia: SHUT UP OR I'LL SLAP YOU SO HARD IN THE MOUTH YOUR MOTHER WILL FEEL IT PHAROH!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Shut up, baka!  
  
Maylia: YOU TOO YUGI! OR I'LL PUNCH YOU SO HARD IN THE GROUND THAT YOU BEING 3 FEET TALL WOULD BE GIANT IN COMPARISN!  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Everyone but Maylia: o.o'  
  
Maylia: *sends death glares at everyone* Oh whatever!! Like you didn't what the Ra forsaken tri haired bakas to shut the gods up!  
  
Derrick: *thinks* Point taken.  
  
Nika: True, true...  
  
Maylia: *sigh* What now..?   
  
Derrick: What about going to Kaiba's mansion and having a party?  
  
Kaiba: NO! NO WAY!   
  
Everyone but Kaiba: Yeah! *runs out door to Kaiba's mansion*  
  
Kaiba: Noooooo! *chases after them*  
  
Everyone: *running down the street*  
  
Kaiba: WAIIIIIIT!   
  
Everyone: *runs into house*  
  
Kaiba: *barely makes it in and trench coat gets stuck in door, and comes flying off*  
  
Everyone: *stop in their tracks and look at Kaiba* O_O  
  
Kaiba: Ahhhh! *grabs trench coat and wraps it around like a towel and runs up stares*  
  
Sara: Man...That was...  
  
Myst: HOT!  
  
Nika: Yep yep! ^_^  
  
Malik: What now?  
  
Mokuba: *runs into room* Hiya everyone! ^_^ *covered in sugar from head to toe*  
  
Everyone but Mokuba: O_O  
  
Mokuba: Ilikesugarbecauseitsyummyandsugaryandgetsyouguarhighandcauseschaosandbythewaywhoareyouohwellwanttoplayihavemoresugarifyouwantihavealotanditsreallyreallyreallyyummydoyouguyswantsomeofcourseyoudocomeone!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Mokuba: *talking fast but easy enough to hear* Come on everyone! *runs downstairs*  
  
Everyone: *still spooked out but reluctently follow*  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Everyone: *following Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *shifty eyes* Shh...*pushes wall open and goes in, followed by everyone else*  
  
Everyone but Mokuba: HOLY RA! O_O *mountains of sugar and candy are covering the floor*  
  
Maylia: Wow...  
  
Derrick: *eyes as wide as saucers* Sugar...  
  
Bakura: Is..  
  
Ryou: Good...  
  
Maylia: For...  
  
Yugi: Sugar...  
  
Mokuba: HIGH!!!!!!!!! *jumps in candy as does everyone else*  
  
Nika: Oooooh! A toostie roll! *grabs for toostie roll*  
  
Yugi: Yum! Tootieness! *grabs for tootsie roll*  
  
Nika & Yugi: *each holding onto an end* Grrr.......  
  
Nika: It's MY toostie roll!  
  
Yugi: NO! IT'S MINE!  
  
Nika: MINE!  
  
Yugi: MINE!  
  
Nika: MINE!  
  
Yugi: MIIIIINE!  
  
Nika & Yugi: *bratty voice* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *tugs tootsie roll and it breaks in half*  
  
Nika: Mmm..Toostie...  
  
Yugi: Roll!  
  
Nika & Yugi: *each eat their half happily*  
  
Malik: *stuffing candy into pocket*  
  
Derrick: *sticking several lolly pops in mouth*  
  
Maylia: *swimming in sugar*  
  
Kaiba: *walks downstairs and hears random noises*  
  
Maylia: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kaiba: O_O *backs up against wall* OH NO! IT'S THE COWS! THEY'RE COMING! *falls through wall into room* OH MY GODS!   
  
Everyone but Kaiba: *stop what they are doing*  
  
Mokuba: *cheesey grin* Hibigbrotherwhatchadoingheywaithowdyougetdownhereuhohimintroublearntinoimnotitsmysugarsodonttouchitorfeelmywrath! ^_^ *is covered in stickyness as with everyone else*  
  
Kaiba: *eye twitches and passes out*  
  
Everyone: Oooooooo....*goes back to what they were doing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia: Bwhahha! Beware the sugar! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Malik: Oh no..  
  
Bakura: It's..  
  
Malik: The..  
  
Bakura: Sugar...  
  
Malik: High..  
  
Bakura & Malik: MAYLIA! AHHHHHHH! *both run away*  
  
Maylia: ^-^ They'll be back... Anyway, if you have time, check out my new stories, real detention, starry moon, chaos of reality, mixed feelings, and the destined! *puppy eyes* ^-^ R&R Ja ne for now! *laughs maniacally and runs away* 


	10. The Inuyasha cast, which means MORE chao...

Maylia:*gasp* I havn't updated in 3 days! *insert horror music here* I think that's the longest time I've gone not updating...*sniff* I feel so lazy!  
  
Malik: Chill out. I'm sure the reviewers forgive you.  
  
Reviewers: NO WE DON'T!  
  
Maylia: *sniff* Please? I'll give you Bakura-chan. ^_^  
  
Reviewers: zO_Oz We forgive you!  
  
Bakura: Oh, great...-_-' Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Maylia: No, a trades a trade. ^_^ Okay, onto the story! Here's chapter 10!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 - The Inuyasha cast, which means MORE chaos!  
  
Everyone: *slowly running around in mountains of candy*  
  
Maylia: Sugar...Batteries..  
  
Bakura: Loosing...  
  
Derrick: Power...  
  
Malik: System..  
  
Nika: Shutdown...  
  
Derrick: You know, sugar isn't as fun once you eat fifty tones of it...What now?  
  
Kaiba: *finally wakes up and notices everyone is calmed down* Thank ra...-_-'  
  
Maylia: *eyes light up* Ooooo...Let's kidnap people from Inuyasha!  
  
Joey: How do we do dat?  
  
Maylia: With my mighty authoress powers! Bwhahahahah! *raises hands to sky and thunder clashes down*  
  
Everyone: *chibi eyes* Oooo.....Pwetty lights...  
  
Inuyasha cast: *fall from sky*  
  
Maytala: Maylia! You're going to kill someone if you keep doing that!  
  
Maylia: Sorry...-_-' *eyes light up* Fluffy!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fluffy? What's a fluffy?  
  
Myst: *giggles* That's you!  
  
Sesshomaru: WHAT!? I am NOT a fluffy! I am Sesshomaru, lord of the westen lands!  
  
Sara: Blah blah blah, your still Fluffy, Fluffy! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *points and laughs at Sesshomaru*   
  
Sesshomaru: *glares* Shut up, mutt!  
  
Inuyasha: What!? Keep your stupid comments to yourself..! ...Fluffy! *rolls of floor laughing once again*  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-'  
  
Maylia: *poking Sesshomaru's tail*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey! Get off! *tries to snatch tail away*  
  
Maylia: *clings to tail* Mmm...Piwwow....*nuzzles tail*  
  
Sesshomaru: -.-  
  
Sara: *pokes Inuyasha's ear* Cute puppy! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Grr! I am NOT a puppy!  
  
Jaken: *hiding behind Sesshomaru*  
  
All girls: EEEEEEE! It's a toad! Kill it! *beat him to a pulp and throw him out the window*  
  
Maylia: *clings to Sesshomaru's tail once again*  
  
Sara & Myst: *poking Inuyasha's ears*  
  
Nika: *pulling Kouga's tail* ^___^  
  
Kouga: o.o Ahhhhh! Gimme my tail! *runs around in circles*  
  
Nika: Nope, Sesshomaru's tail is taken, so you'll have to do! *flying in the air, still holding on*  
  
Kouga: -_-'  
  
Inuyasha: *eye is twitching as the two girls poke his ears* That's it! *grabs Tetsaiga* Die, wenches!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls to ground*  
  
Sara & Myst: ^___^ *glomp Inuyasha happily*  
  
Inuyasha: *gasping for breath* What are we doing here?  
  
Maylia: I brought you. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Why?   
  
Maylia: We needed more people and bisshies! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Bisshies? What are bisshies?  
  
Maylia: Bishounens!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT ARE BISHOUNENS!?  
  
Maylia: Hot anime guys!  
  
Inuyasha: What's anime?  
  
Maylia: *slaps forehead*  
  
Miroku: *inching towards Nika to do his 'act'*  
  
Nika: *eyes light up* Miroku-chan! *lets go of Kouga's tail and glomps Miroku*  
  
Miroku: ^_^ I'm so loved!  
  
Inuyasha: Wow, that's a change....  
  
Derrick: What now?  
  
Maylia: Hmm...  
  
Everyone: *ponders*  
  
Mokuba: More sugar?  
  
Kaiba: *shakes head rapidly* NO!   
  
Mokuba: *pouts* Please Seto?  
  
Kaiba: No! NO NO NO NO! NO!  
  
Mokuba: Please?  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Mokuba: Yes!  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Mokuba: Yes!  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Mokuba: Yeeeeessssss! *starts to cry*  
  
Kaiba: -.- *picks him up and walks up stairs and 'colorful' words are heard by Mokuba*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Maylia: Wow....  
  
Sesshomaru: Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you all.  
  
Maylia: *types in Deamon form on computer* Because...*transforms into a deamon* I have authoress powers! *laughs evilly*  
  
Sesshomaru: So you mean..You could give me anything I want?  
  
Maylia: Pretty much.  
  
Sesshomaru: *grins evilly* Even the Tetsaiga?  
  
Maylia: Duh.  
  
Sesshomaru: *grins evilly*   
  
Maylia: *realizes she's said something verrrry bad* o.o Back off, baka.  
  
Everyone but Maylia & Sesshomaru: *thinking* 'She's just messing with him. Doesn't he get she can make ANYTHING happen? Stupid...-.-'  
  
Maylia: *backs off slowly*  
  
Sesshomaru: Give me the Tetsaiga!  
  
Maylia: *rolls eyes* I would..But I'd have to say the Inuyasha fangirls would kill me. Too bad.  
  
Sesshomaru: You WILL give me the Tetsaiga.  
  
Maylia: I will NOT give you the Tetsaiga. *types in rosary necklace*  
  
Rosary necklace: *appears on Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: O_O Oh gods...  
  
Maylia: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Sesshomaru: *crashes ten feet into the ground*  
  
Derrick: Maylia, what would the Sesshomaru fans think if you killed Sesshomaru?  
  
Maylia: I wouldn't kill him, I'm a Sesshomaru fan, too...:/  
  
Derrick: Oh...  
  
Maylia: Wow, that really is fun. Maybe I should put one of these on Derrick...Hmm..  
  
Derrick: O_O No you will NOT! *shakes head*  
  
Maylia: *sigh* Fine...-_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia: Hohah! This chappie was done on extreme sugar high! ^_^ Well, strawberry pop, actually. But it has sugar IN it! ^_^ *runs around room crazily*  
  
Malik & Bakura: *each grab and arm and drag her out of room*  
  
Maylia: *yells from other room* Please R&R! And tell me if you wanna be in the story! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SUGAR! 


	11. The CHERRY COLA! dun dun dun!

Maylia:Woot! Reviews! *Feels special*   
  
Malik: Will you quit saying that? I am gonna write my own story and show you how easy it is to get over 80 reviews. I'll make an awsome story. *walks off*  
  
Maylia: *rolls eyes* He'll be back...^-^ Anyway, here's chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11 - The CHERRY COLA! *dun dun dun!*  
  
Sesshomaru: *struggling to get rosary necklace off* How do I get this thing off, Maylia?  
  
Maylia: That's easy.  
  
Sesshomaru: ?  
  
Maylia: You don't. ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: *anime fall* -.- I should have seen that one coming.  
  
Kaiba: *walking downstairs with a black eye and screams are head upstairs* I think I handled Mokuba quite well.  
  
Everyone but Kaiba: O_o Riiiiight....  
  
Kaiba: -.-  
  
Mokuba: *yelling up stairs* I WILL get payback! You hear me!?  
  
Kaiba: Right.  
  
Mokuba: I'm getting the...CHERRY COLA! *Dun dun dun!*  
  
Everyone but Mokuba: *gasp*  
  
Derrick: That's his way to get pay back..? Cherry cola - *Dun dun dun!* Grr! Where is that noise coming from? Anyway, what is cherry cola gonna- *Dun dun dun!* GAH! What's cherry...*Dun-* Hah! Gotcha!  
  
Music: *sweatdrops*  
  
Malik: What the...How can music sweatdrop?  
  
Bakura: Good question.  
  
Mokuba: BWHAHAHAH! REVENGE IS MIIIINE! *comes down with 10 cherry cola cans strapped to a belt across his wasite and chest, 5 stuffed in each pant hole, 2 in each hand, and a backpack with 30* I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WOOOOOORLD!  
  
Bakura: What? With cherry cola!? *Dun dun dun!* GAH! WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!   
  
Yami: AHH! Mokuba! Are you insane!?  
  
Mokuba: *gasp* Have you been talking to my doctor!? He said it was strictly confidential!   
  
Everyone but Mokuba: O_O  
  
Maylia: Yep..I think he's insane..  
  
Rin: *blush* Mokuba is cute!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ahh! You brought her here? It's too dangerous!  
  
Maylia: Well, atleast my world doesn't have demons running around...That is dangerous, baka.  
  
Sesshomaru: *lunges at Maylia*   
  
Maylia: Sit, Fluffy!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fluffy!?- *crashes into floor and mumbles colorful words*  
  
Rin: *runs up to Mokuba* I'm with him!  
  
Mokuba: *blush*   
  
Everyone but Rin and Mokuba: O_o  
  
Derrick: Kaiba, can't you just ground him or something?  
  
Kaiba: I would, but I'm too afraid now. He's had cherry cola - *dun dun dun!* Grr! -.-'   
  
Mokuba & Rin: *hold hands and skip out of the room, laughing maniacally*  
  
Derrick: What can some kids do, anyway?  
  
Kaiba: Alot.  
  
Myst: Like what?  
  
Kaiba: You don't wanna know.  
  
Sara: Make us look at that masked sells man?  
  
Kaiba: Worse than that.  
  
Silver: Wow. He's REALLY harsh.  
  
Nika: No kidding.  
  
Tiler: Your brother is an evil kid, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Gee, you think? Wait a minute, who are you? And when did you just get here?  
  
Tiler: Just now, duh. Maylia just typed me in.   
  
Kaiba: Oh. o.o  
  
Sesshomaru: You can do that? Just by typing?  
  
Maylia: I didn't think you would even know what typing is. Yes, I can.  
  
Sesshomaru: What do I have to do to get you to take this rosary necklace off and give me the Tetsaiga?  
  
Maylia: Nothing.  
  
Sesshomaru: *whispers in ear*  
  
Maylia: zO.oz  
  
Derrick: *realizes what he told her and smacks Sesshomaru on the head with his giant mallet* -_-  
  
Maylia: *snaps out of daze* Nope. Inuyasha does better with it, anyway.  
  
Sesshomaru: *rubbing bump on head* What?! I thought I was your favorite?  
  
Maylia: You are, but no one can use the Tetsaiga like Inuyasha does.  
  
Inuyasha: *sticks tongue out at Sesshomaru*  
  
Sango: Where did those kids go?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, and I still wanna know what cherry cola - *dun dun dun!* -_-' does.  
  
Kaiba: Sugar.  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: It makes him EXTREMELY sugar high.  
  
Everyone: O.O Oh no...  
  
Mokuba & Rin: *laughing maniacally*  
  
Kaiba: Uh oh.   
  
Derrick: This isn't going to be your normal hunt for midgets who just got a supreme dose of sugar.  
  
Maylia: *sigh* Nope. It looks like we are going to need ammo.   
  
Marik: You mean..?  
  
Yugi: We have to..  
  
Maylia: Yep...PREPARE FOR WAR! The world is in danger!  
  
Yami: That's my line!  
  
Maylia: Too bad.  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Maylia: *sigh* So, I guess we'll have to fight sugar with sugar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia: Bwhahaahah! Sorry it took so long to update! I am gonna start making the chappies longer, or atleast try! It's the least I could do since I've been slacked off!  
  
Malik: *walks back with his head bowed* -_-  
  
Maylia: Oh, back so soon? What happened to your 'Awsome story'?  
  
Malik: Shut up. -.-  
  
Maylia: *rolls eyes* Fine. Okay, anyway, please review! *big chibi eyes* ^_^ 


	12. The Sugarfied War

Maylia: Okay, before we start, I'd like to point out a reviewer named Frances who is very impatient and VERY VERY rude. She sent me a little review...  
  
Here is what the she said: HELLO! I told you about the truth or dare! Yugi dares me to kiss Yami. And me and Yami kisses passionately for 5 hours. HELLO! Are you even LISTENING! This is the last time. I'm telling you. E-mail ME IF YOU GOT IT!   
  
Malik: She actually said that?  
  
Maylia: Yup. The little snot. *twitch* Anyway, if you are here, 'Frances', I have something to say to you, too. I am nice enough to let reviewers in the story. I told people to be patient, which most did. It is hard enough writing a story with so many people, and I'd rather not have you bicker at me while I struggle. So, Frances, if you are wanting to be in the story after that little 'review' you left me, you are a very insane person.  
  
Malik: I'M insane! I take what you said as an offense!   
  
Maylia: No, you are the good insane. Frances is the retarded insane.  
  
Malik: Oh. Okay. ^-^  
  
Yami: This Frances person scares me..*cringes*  
  
Bakura: I want to get this chapter over with, so I'll just kill the baka. *burns Frances into ashes with flame thrower* Ok. Now, let's go already! -.-  
  
Maylia: Ok. Anyway, sorry I had to point that out. Okies, here's chapter 12!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I just like to pretend I own the bisshies, even though I don't own them, either... -.-  
  
Chapter 12 - The sugarfied war  
  
Everyone: *sitting in Seto's living room*   
  
Maylia: *sigh* We need to stock up on sugar.  
  
Malik: How do we do that?  
  
Derrick: What about the candy store?  
  
Yami: Yeah, I'm sure it has some sugar.  
  
Bakura: Gee, you think? I mean, the name 'Candy store' wouldn't point out the obvious, would it?  
  
Yami: No, not really.  
  
Bakura: *anime fall*  
  
Inuyasha: Maylia, can't you just type in for us to have a mountain of sugar?  
  
Maylia: No.  
  
Sesshomaru: Why?  
  
Maylia: I have to make this chapter longer.  
  
Kagome: Why? You already used up alot of space ranting about that Frances moron...  
  
Maylia: Yeah, but that's not the same as a real chapter.  
  
Derrick: Off to the candy store it is! KAWAII! *shuts mouth* MAYLIA! I told you! I don't say KAWAII! Why'd you make me blurt that out!?  
  
Maylia: Sorry, couldn't resist. ^_^  
  
Derrick: -.-  
  
Tiler: Ok, so I guess we should get going?  
  
Inuyasha: I HATE sugar! No WAY am I going to get sugar high just to save the world from extremely disturbed midgets!  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey! That's Rin you're talking about!  
  
Kaiba: AND my brother! *mumbles* Even though, that is pretty true.  
  
Maylia: Inuyasha, don't make me...*does typing gesture*  
  
Inuyasha: -.- Feh..Fine!  
  
Maylia: Off to the candy store!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the candy shop  
  
Joey: *busts down the door*  
  
Kaiba: You didn't have to do that, you know..There's an invention called the door KNOB.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah. Don't worry. I broke that, too.  
  
Everyone but Joey: *anime fall*  
  
Kagome: So...We just run at random piles of sugary goodness, stuff it in our mouths until we're sugar high, have a war with insane midgets, causing all kinds of randomess, and save the world?  
  
Nika: Umm..Yep. Pretty much. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Ok! ^-^  
  
Maylia: How do we know if it's enough sugar?  
  
Myst: Ooooo...*sparkly eyes* Allow me to check... *evil grin* *jumps in a pile of random candy and swims around in it* Yup! ^_^ It has sugar!! Nice and uh...Sugary!  
  
Knight: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *jumps in candy*  
  
Everyone: *begin to stuff their face full of candy*  
  
Maytala: *cringes* This goes against every rule in the Book of Yami's but..*shakily opens mouth and puts a skittle inside* O.o *eyes turn starry* WEEEEEEEE SUGAR! *runs around crazily*  
  
Maylia: Sugar is fun!  
  
Derrick: Sugar ish the sugary sugariest sugary sugar in the whole sugary world!   
  
Silver: I WANNA KILL MIDGETS! LET'S KILL SOME MIDGETS! MIDGETS ARE FUUUN! WEEEEEEEEE!   
  
Tiler: YAAAAAAAAAY! KILL THE MIDGETS KILL THE MIDGETS! WE SHALL KILL THE MIDGETS WITH OUR SUGARY MIDGET KILLING POWERS! .....SUGAR!  
  
Knight: YESH! LET'S!  
  
Derrick: YESSERS! LET'S KILL THEM!  
  
Ryou: WE SURE SHALL!  
  
Bakura: SHALL SURE WE!  
  
Maylia: WE SHALL SURE!  
  
Bakura: WE WILL!  
  
Myst: WILL WE!  
  
Knight: YES WE WILL!  
  
Nika: WE WILL, YES!  
  
Sara: WILL WE, YES!  
  
Everyone: YES WE WILL! *laugh maniacally and run to find Mokuba and Rin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Else where...  
  
Mokuba & Rin: *covered head to toe in sugar and sitting on top of two massive mountains of sugar*   
  
THE WORLD WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE OUR SUGARY POWER!  
  
Mokuba: WE SHALL RENAME EARTH, SUGAR!!!!!!! AND I SHALL BE KING!  
  
Rin: I SHALL BE QUEEN!  
  
Mokuba: YESH!  
  
Rin: YESH!  
  
Mokuba & Rin: YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kiss each other passionately*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With the others....  
  
Everyone: *running across the county very quickly*  
  
Knight: WEEEEEEEEEE! COUNTRY RUNNING ISH FUUUUN!  
  
Marik: YESH!  
  
Malik: LET'S KILL THE MIDGETS!  
  
Derrick: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Maylia: LET'S GET THEM!   
  
Nika: *in a road runner voice* MEEP MEEP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia: BEWARE THE SUGAR! ALL BEWARE! BWHWAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!  
  
Malik: YESH! ALL BEWARE!  
  
Bakura: YOU SHALL REVIEW OR FACE OUR SUGAR-TASTIC POWERS!  
  
Maylia: REVIEW YOU SHALL!  
  
Bakura, Malik, & Maylia: *laugh maniacally and run away* 


	13. Let the sugar war begin!

Maylia: I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL I WILL I WILL! *runs around house, breaking random things*  
  
Bakura: Uh oh..Obviously she found out about Bush trying to ban anime....So she's ticked.  
  
Malik: Good thing he's not running for president this year..Or else the world would be up in chaos.  
  
Maylia: I WILL KILL HIM!! *suddenly becomes calm* But until I get sweet revenge, I'll update. ^-^ Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to everyone who understood the *cough cough* moron, who was being impatient. And, I'll be updating every Friday, Saturday, & or possibly Thursday if my teachers didn't attack me with homework. -_-' Anyway, Malik-chan, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Malik: Maylia doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, us, He-man quotes, or any Looney Tune quotes..SO DON'T SUE! You won't get much out of it anyway..Maybe some pocket lint but...That's basically it. -.-'  
  
Chapter 13 - Let the sugar war begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone but Mokuba & Rin: *running in random places causing havoc*  
  
Mokuba & Rin: *laughing maniacally*  
  
Everyone: *run into each other*  
  
Mokuba: HOW DARE YOU RUN INTO THE ROYAL SUGAR KING AND QUEEN!  
  
Rin: YESH! IT ISH AGAINST..SUGA RULEZ!  
  
Maylia: AHHHHHH! *points each finger accusingly at Mokuba and Rin* WE HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST, MANIACLE MIDGETS!   
  
Derrick: IT ISH TIME TO SUGA-BATTLE!   
  
Nika: Yesh! *like road runner* Meep meep! It ish!  
  
Candy truck: *drives past*  
  
Knight: *like Tweety Bird* Ooooo! *points to truck* I taut I saw a candy twuck!   
  
Mokuba & Rin: IT ISH OURS! *runs to candy truck*  
  
Tiler: *gasp* THEY ISH STEALING ALL THE SUGARY GOODIENESS WITH SUGARY SUGAR AND ALOT OF SUGAR! WE MUST SAVE THE POOR SUGAR FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE EVIL DISTURBED MIDGETS! KILL THEEEM!  
  
Sesshomaru: *singing like a pirate* Oooooh the killing perfection is the life for me!  
  
Inuyasha: *joins in* Sugar sugar sugar, and a bag of sugar!  
  
Everyone: *chase after Mokuba and Rin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driver dude: *gets out of truck and goes around to the back to get candy*  
  
Mokuba & Rin: *run up, laughing maniacally* AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Driver dude: O_o  
  
Mokuba: Oooooh! A staring contest!  
  
Rin: Me likes staring contest!  
  
Driver dude: *freaked out* o_O  
  
Rin: O_o  
  
Mokuba: o_O  
  
Driver dude: O_O  
  
Mokuba: O.o  
  
Rin: o.O  
  
Mokuba: o.o  
  
Driver dude: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away screaming*  
  
Mokuba & Rin: O_O   
  
Rin: We wiin! YAAAAAAAY! NOW TIME TO CLAIM OUR PRIZE!  
  
Mokuba: YESH! CLAIM IT WE SHALL!  
  
Mokuba & Rin: *laugh maniacally arm in arm and run into the trunk* WEEEEEEEEEE SUGAR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: *ducking behind a convieniently placed dump truck*  
  
Silver: *gasp* What have they done to the poor sugar!  
  
Maylia: *raises finger to lips* Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *gasping for breath* SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sh...  
  
Derrick: Yesh! YOU HEARD HER! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *gasping for breath* SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sh...  
  
Sesshomaru: Death to the world, the end draws near, we'll kick em' in the rear! (A/N I can't believe I actually made that up...O.o)  
  
Silver: *watching Rin & Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *breaks toostie roll in half* YEEEEESH! I FEEL TEH ENERGY!  
  
Rin: *tears open sugar bag and dips head inside* MMMMMMMMMMM! SUGAR IS KAWAII! ^______^  
  
Everyone: *gasp and close their eyes*  
  
Silver: *lets out a blood curdling scream* AHHHHHH! THE HORROR! *like the Martian* You have made me very angery! Very angery indeed!  
  
Myst: WE SHALL AVENGE OUR FALLEN SUGAR COMPANIONS!  
  
Blaq: *appears out of no where* YESH! AND I SHALL HELP!  
  
Malik: Oooooooo! Person magically appear! COOOOOOL! ^________________^  
  
Blaq: *getting handfuls of candy out of pocket and stuffing it in her mouth* *like He-man* I HAVE THE POOOOWWWEER!  
  
Maylia: It ish time to battle! To the CANDY STORE ACROSS TOWN NEXT TO THE MCDONALDS RESTAURANT!  
  
Derrick: *McDonald style* We love to see you smile!  
  
Everyone: *laugh maniacally and run to get more candy*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba & Rin: *have eaten all the sugar*  
  
Rin: *big, chibi, watery eyes* I want more sugaaaaar! *waterfall of tears flow out of eyes*  
  
Mokuba: Never fear! For we shall find more, my queen!  
  
Rin: YESH WE SHALL! TO THE CANDY STORE ACROSS TOWN NEXT TO THE MCDONALDS RESTAURANT!   
  
Mokuba & Rin: *kiss each other passionately and run off to candy store, laughing maniacally*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: All beware...  
  
Malik: The sugar..  
  
Maylia: Is coming...  
  
Bakura: But only...  
  
Malik: If you....  
  
Maylia, Malik & Bakura: REVIEW! *laugh maniacally and run away* 


End file.
